


La boda de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 4

by mariposaxmental



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Odesta, The Wedding of Finnick and Annie, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: La boda de Annie Cresta y Finnick Odair, desde el punto de vista de éste, durante el tercer libro de los Juegos del Hambre: Sinsajo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos, son de Suzanne Collins. La gran parte de la trama está basada en los sucesos reales del libro, el resto es sólo mi imaginación de lo que pudo haber pasado y que la autora no reveló.
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

Fue una tarde de miércoles, cuando visite a Annie a la habitación del hospital donde el atendían, que fue que le pedí matrimonio. La señora Everdeen, madre de Katniss, era la enfermera voluntaria que cuidaba de Annie desde su llegada de rescate. Su evolución ha ido en mejora y eso me ha mantenido bastante entusiasmado. 

Cuando la señora Everdeen me vio, me dejó la puerta abierta para que pudiera ver a Annie, el doctor Aurelius ya le había dado el alta (si bien, me ha dicho que Annie está inestable, cosa que yo ya sabía, me dijo que podría salir del hospital), entre tranquilamente y ahí estaba ella con la ropa gris del distrito 13 y con su apellido grabado en él. 

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunto tomándole la mano y guiándola hacia la salida

— Sí — susurra levemente — Sólo que te había extrañado mucho.

La abrazo y ella suelta un sollozo contenido para tiritar bajo mi tacto, sigue siendo la frágil chica que conocí en mi distrito, pero ahora hay algo que ha cambiado. Sabe que lo que viene es de alto riesgo, ver como los distritos se revelarán ante el Capitolio, se le nota asustada, sin embargo creo que al igual que Mags ella tiene esperanza, esperanza de que las cosas puedan salir bien. 

A veces me pregunto que habrá sido de ella los días en que fue prisionera, confio en que no la hayan lastimado demasiado, al menos no como lo hicieron con Enobaria, Johanna o Peeta. Si habrá llorado en las noches y gritado durante sus pesadillas. No quiero pensar en eso, pero es inevitable, sobre todo cuando la veo taparse sus oídos con sus manos y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, o a veces cuando se queda pegada mirando un punto fijo sin sentido algo. 

Y es entonces cuando yo, le tomó de las manos y las aparto de sus oídos, le susurro cosas dulces y trato de que vuelva a tener confianza. Ella me hace caso, su rostro se tranquiliza y coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho respirando de forma agitada, luego se da cuenta de que está en el mundo real y que estará conmigo. " _Tranquila, Annie. Estamos juntos, todo esta bien_ " le digo constantemente y ella asiente tranquila, pausadamente aunque sin dejar de estar desorientada. 

— Oh, Finnick — susurra y su boca tiembla — No sé que haría sin ti....

— No pienses en ello, estamos juntos, por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Te amo Annie, y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. — digo, y con cuidado sacó una pequeña cajita que conseguí en el pequeño mercado del trece y la abro ante ella, me pongo de rodillas y dejo ver un pequeño anillo que conseguí. No es tan caro, ni lujoso, ni de diamantes, pero es simbólico y la intención es lo que vale... ¿o no? — Annie Cresta...¿Te casarías conmigo?

Pareciera que el mundo se detiene en ese instante, Annie queda mirándome perpleja y a los segundos comienza a llorar de emoción y felicidad y dolor al mismo tiempo, se cubre su cara con las manos y luego me mira con sus ojos brillantes sin poder creer lo que ve. Susurra mi nombre de vez en cuando y con sus delgadas manos intenta correr las lágrimas que corren por sus pálidas mejillas. 

" _Oh, Finnick_ " murmura una vez más entre sollozos. 

— ¿Entonces lo interpreto como un "sí", Annie Cresta? — Pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada. 

—Sí —dice entre lágrimas y una sonrisa perdida — Sí quiero casarme contigo, Finnick Odair. 

Me levanto, la abrazo y la hago girar por todo el compartimiento en el que ella está y nos besamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Luego le coloco el anillo de compromiso en su dedo y beso su mano, y me quedo abrazado a ella. 

Nuestro sueño está por cumplirse, no he roto mi promesa, siempre estaré a su lado y jamás la abandonaré.

No puedo permitirme eso. 

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

—¿Qué sucede, Finnick? — Es Plutarch quien se voltea luego de estar hablando junto a Beetee sobre posibles planes para nuevas propos. 

Ahí estoy, en medio del salon principal de las bases centrales del Distrito 13 para dar a conocer la gran noticia, tan sólo espero que Coin pueda permitir una boda en medio de tanta adversidad, pero supongo que Plutarch o Beetee harán algo al respecto. Quizás, podríamos hacerlo en el Edificio de Justicia, una ceremonia pequeña, pero simbólica. 

— ¿Hay algo que nos tengas que decir, Finnick? — Vuelve a preguntar Plutarch mientras me muestra el mapa de como nuestro escuadrón va ir moviendose en la próxima misión, y es aquella en donde entraremos en el corazón del Capitolio y Katniss Everdeen podrá hacer su tiro de gracia. 

Fuera de eso, miro a Plutarch Heavensbee tomando el el aire necesario y digo mis planes. 

—Annie y yo decidimos casarnos. Queremos casarnos. 

Plutarch y Beetee me miran de inmediato, se miran entre ellos de forma cómplice y luego me felicitan. 

—Esto es genial. 

—Felicidades, Finnick.

—¿Lo ves, Beetee? — Anuncia Plutarch — Este tipo de cosas necesitamos. Momentos alegres y llenos de luz para iluminar los tiempos oscuros.

—Supongo que querrás que planeemos una ceremonia como las del 4 — pregunta Beetee 

—Me conoces bien

—No te molestaría si le ponemos algo de mi toque — Indica Plutarch — Me apunto a la organización y podremos tomar unas cuantas imágenes para las propos.

—¿Las propos?

Plutarch sonríe.

—Demostrarle a Snow que haga lo que haga, no podrá arrebatarnos nuestra felicidad. Y que seguiremos luchando. Y si hablamos de lucha, hay que enfocar a nuestro Sinsajo, Katniss debe estar ahí para darle a Snow ese mensaje.

Me parece una buena idea, estoy seguro que a Katniss le parecerá genial, al menos nuestra boda no estará pauteada por Cressida y no tendremos que actuar en ella. No más como en los juegos del hambre. Plutarch emocionado, sale de la sala de reuniones a dar la información ya oficial. 

Beetee me mira y me sonríe. 

—Extrañaba las buenas noticias desde años, felicidades Finn.

—Gracias Beetee.

—Por fin, Annie y tú podrán ser felices. 

Claro, lo sé y así será. 

Katniss y los demás ya han sido informados sobre el evento. Los días que siguen a la planificación de nuestra improvisada y ansiada boda hacen que se apresuren. Cuando Plutarch le dijo a Alma Coin sobre nuestro compromiso ella prácticamente estuvo a punto de juntar a un juez y hacer que Annie y yo firmáramos los papeles para ser asignados  a un nuevo compartimiento. Plutarch estaba horrorizado, pues como un buen ciudadano del Capitolio la palabra "boda" significa para él una  fiesta durante días con personas vestidos de gala.

Suelo soltar carcajadas mientras veo a Plutarch discutir con cada persona en los preparativos, de la mano de Annie mirábamos como planificaba las notas musicales, los invitados y la decoración con los estilistas de Katniss que habían sido liberados. Al punto que mientras sostengo a Annie junto a mí, Plutarch exclama:

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? Se supone que los novios no deben verse hasta el día de la boda — se acerca a nosotros muy enérgico — Es la tradición. Nada de salidas de manos ni de besos hasta la boda, no será mucho... deben esperar.

Annie le mira tan perpleja como yo, luego le doy un dulce beso en su coronilla y ella suelta una risita dulce e inquieta. Me mira con sus resplandecientes ojos claros y me abraza. 

—No quiero estar lejos de ti, Finnick. — su voz cala en mis huesos y mi instinto es mantenerla aferrada

—No será por mucho tiempo — vuelvo a besar su frente y coloco mi frente pegada a la suya. — Te amo, Annie Cresta. 

—Yo también te amo, Finn. 

Nos interrumpe una tos fingida de Plutarch, al parecer es muy pegado a ciertas tradiciones y reglas.

—Vamos, campeón. — me dice palmeando mi espalda — Tienes que enlistar tu traje de novio. Tengo entendido que los estilistas de Katniss tienen algo a tu medida. 

Le sonrió, es maravilloso saber que nos está facilitando todo para cumplir este pequeño sueño. Lo más probable  es que a Annie ya le tengan hecho su vestido para casarse y también es probable que Plutarch me vete de la idea de verla minutos antes del matrimonio. Pero no importa, nada más importa que saber que tendré a Annie junto a mí y que nada podrá alejarme de ella, nunca más. Hemos pasado por tantos, ella estando sola y sin su familia después de los juegos, yo igual de solo y sólo con Mags, con riesgo de morir con la posibilidad de volver a la Arena. 

Pero todo eso ha acabado, los planes de Plutarch hicieron lo posible para que se cortaran el vasallaje de los veinticinco y así volver casa. Cuando supe en el aerodeslizador que Annie había sido capturada por el Capitolio me volví loco, ¿Qué quería el Capitolio de ella? Ella no sabía nada, ella quedó traumada desde sus juegos y de vez en cuando deja ir su mente a su propio mundo para protegerse del horror en el que vive. Annie, sola, capturada, probablemente siendo torturada o usada como cebo para que Snow pudiera vengarse de mí y darme su estocada final. 

Aún recuerdo los días en el 13 sin ella, recordando, extrañándola, preocupado y asustado por ella. Sólo un par de cuerdas y un nudo me mantenían atados a la tierra y mis lágrimas durante la noche desahogaron mi corazón y capearon mi dolor. Fue en aquel momento cuando consigo verla envuelta en una sábana caminando por el hospital del distrito trece, desesperada, ansiosa y sus ojos buscando por todos lados, ella grita mi nombre, mi corazón se detiene, se llena de vida, corro hacia ella y la abrazo, y luego la beso, como si de eso dependiera salvar nuestro mundo. 

—Espero que no me deje plantada en el altar, señor Odair. — Annie murmura — No quiero hacer el ridículo el día de mi boda.

Es muy gratificante saber que tiene un buen sentido del humor. Ahí está ella, mi Annie. Mi preciosa y dulce Annie sonriendo ante la adversidad, ocultando con una risita su pena y su dolor, pero ante todo sigue siendo mi Annie.

—¡Por favor! — Exclamo entre risas y alejándome unos pasos porque Plutarch ya va a regañarme por seguir estando cerca de Annie. — No voy a dejarla sola y menos plantada, señorita Cresta. Finnick Odair nunca rompe sus promesas. 

Lo que sigue después es un escándalo de proporciones, Annie regresa al hospital para ayudar a la pequeña hermana de Katniss para acarrear materiales que servirán de preparativos mientras Coin veta la cena, entretenimiento y el alcohol. Cressida está cruzada de brazos y Katniss recién se incluye a la conversación. Y Plutarch grita: 

—¡¿Cuál es el punto del entretenimiento, si nadie se está divirtiendo?! 

Miro a Katniss Everdeen de soslayo, eso significa que al menos tendremos una leve fiesta para festejar en medio de los nuevos tiempos oscuros, ambos sonreímos, estamos tan hambrientos de que suceda algo bueno y queremos ser parte de un poco de felicidad. Antes de que venga la batalla real. 

El equipo de preparación de Katniss me lleva a uno de los compartimientos que tienen dentro del distrito y sacan de una maleta un par de trajes que me prueban para usar el día de mi boda. Es con el comentario de Cressida que me doy cuenta de los trajes que ahí están son de Peeta Mellark, algunos usados durante la Gira de la Victoria. 

Peeta, como quisiera que su destino fuese distinto para él y no estar atado en cadenas por haber sido torturado por el Capitolio. Siento profundo dolor por Katniss, ella le ama, estoy más que seguro solo que está tan perdida en el tema de ser Sinsajo y cumplir su misión de liberar Panem de esta dictadura que no consigue darse cuenta. Se siente a veces inestable, sabiendo que el chico rubio que tiene a su lado no es su aliado y amigo que se hizo en sus primeros juegos y en la gira de la victoria, sino que es otro. Un Peeta modificado para convertirlo en una máquina para matar, para matarla a ella. 

El traje de Peeta es un tanto extravagante, pero sin duda es el que mejor me queda. Octavia, una de las estilistas de Katniss le hace algunos ajustes y queda bien a mi figura. Pero no importa mucho, sólo espero el día en que pueda ser el esposo de Annie y estar con ella. 

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

El lugar de la boda es simple, nada comparado a lo que el Capitolio podría planear, sin embargo es perfecto. No podía imaginarlo mejor, los invitados que según Cressida son como trescientos van vestidos con ropas normales pero bien arreglados van colocándose en sus asientos para ver la boda. Plutarch sigue dando indicaciones a las últimas decoraciones que están hechas del follaje del otoño y comienza a sonar una leve música de un coro de niños de mi distrito, seguidos por el violinista del doce.  

Dalton, el chico del ganado del 10, dirige nuestra ceremonia, por lo que sé, las ceremonias del 10 son similares a la de nuestro distrito.  

Estoy esperando la llegada de Annie a lo lejos observó cómo Plutarch comienza a recibir a los invitados y a ubicarlos a los que quedan, la música sigue sonando y es Haymitch Abernathy quien se coloca a mi lado hasta que Annie llegue. 

Me agrada Haymitch, he admirado la forma en que ganó sus juegos y no se dejó llevar por los placeres del Capitolio, sin embargo desde que lo hace, Snow se ha encargado de arruinarle la vida tanto como ha podido quitándole todo lo que a él más le importaba. Haciendo que el pobre Haymitch ahogara sus penas con alcohol, perdiendo el camino. Claro que ahora, su aroma no está alcoholizado, puedo deducir que está bastante sobrio y que está usando perfume. 

Le miro en complicidad, su mirada me dice que Annie está bien y que lo estará. Recuerdo cuando fueron los juegos de Annie, y yo buscaba la forma de salvarle la vida, para ese entonces los tributos de su distrito ya estaban fuera de batalla, y no sé cómo lo hizo para que inundaran la arena y Annie viviera. Podía haberlo hecho yo mismo, pero venderme no satisfacía a los vigilantes y necesitaría algo mucho más poderoso que ofrecer y salvarle la vida. Fue Haymitch también quien me prometió en el vasallaje que todo estaría bien para mí y ella, que los planes que tenían en secretos con Plutarch y los rebeldes resultarían. Así como Plutarch me hizo prometer que traerían a Annie cueste lo que cueste. 

En los segundos que pasan, observo la llegada de una pequeña muchacha delgada vestida de verde, acompañada por Ron Stafford, nuestro quinto vencedor de nuestro distrito, que se refugió en el 13. La chica que acompaña es Annie, la dulce y perfecta novia que siempre soñé ver caminando hacia mí. Luce tan hermosa y sencilla, radiante y feliz, que pareciese que el mundo se detuviese y quedásemos sólo ella y yo.

Cuando Ron, la deja en frente de mí no puedo más de felicidad. 

Annie y yo usamos una red tejida por unos chicos de nuestro distrito, son conocidos por nosotros, de hecho cuando no estaba en el Capitolio, ayudaba a niños pequeños a crear redes de pesca. Nuestra red tejida cubre nuestros hombros y cae por el piso como si fuera un velo, en nuestro distrito es una tradición usar una red para los novios ya que significa la unión de la pareja. 

Comienzo a decir mis votos, le digo que la amo demasiado y que no podría vivir sin ella, que significa mucho para mí y que jamás la dejaré. Ella tímida dice sus votos también, amo verla con esa sonrisa genuina y pacífica, nada debe arruinar nuestro momento. 

Para sellar nuestros votos, Dalton nos entrega una pequeña copa que contiene agua salada, unto mis dedos en ella y toco los labios de Annie con ella, mientras suena la antigua canción de bodas de nuestro distrito, aquella que uno el matrimonio como un viaje por el mar. Annie repite el mismo procedimiento con mis labios y luego le susurro:

— _Soy por siempre tuyo, fielmente_. — Y Dalton nos da el pase para nuestro beso. Tocó sus labios, los acercó a mí y me fundo en su amor por unos instantes, ella rodea sus brazos por mi cuello y nos quedamos así por unos minutos. La extrañaba. 

Luego de nuestro beso, nos llenan de aplausos y comienza la celebración con cidra de manzana, y la música comienza a sonar, los sobrevivientes del distrito doce comienzan a bailar luego de que el violinista tocara una melodía conocida para ellos. 

La primera en animarse en Sae, la grasienta, una mujer regordeta del distrito 12 que toma al mejor amigo de Katniss a la pista de baile y se ponen a bailar. La gente comienza a unírseles, tomó ligeramente a Annie de la mano y en una mirada cómplice nos dirigimos a bailar, aunque no sabemos bien qué, pero si sabemos que queremos disfrutar del momento. 

Sin saber cómo, diviso a Katniss bailando animadamente con su hermana pequeña. Bailar les transforma, nos transforma a todos. A los minutos ya estamos todos aprendiendo los pasos de baile y nos dejan en el centro a Annie y a mí- la gente sonríe y aplaude – estamos bailando solos Annie y yo como los típicos vals que podrían hacer un pareja casada en el Capitolio. 

Todo es divertido, alegre y dulce. Annie, mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi esposa es feliz. Y yo, soy feliz a su lado. 

La música comienza a ponerse más suave y es cuando la mayoría de nuestros invitados comienzan a apartarse, para que cuatro personas acarren un inmenso pastel de bodas de un cuarto lateral. Estoy sorprendido, es enorme y está decorado de azul y verde, como los colores del vestido de Annie, blanco con olas de punta de hielo nadando con peces y barcos de vela, un recuerdo sublime de nuestro hogar, con sellos y flores del mar. Es precioso, Annie está emocionada y sin creer la belleza que está viendo ante sus ojos. 

Es Katniss Everdeen quien se hace camino entre la multitud para ver el pastel, por otro lado es Sae la grasienta quien me entrega el cuchillo para comenzar a partirlo. El rostro de Katniss está lleno de expectación mientras mira como cortamos el pastel, creo que está confirmando algo, quizás es la decoración tan minuciosa del pastel, y que nadie en el 13 haría como eso, nadie haría en forma tan precisa unas flores congeladas en el 13, salvo quizás Peeta. Y recuerdo que Peeta es panadero. 

Y luego me pregunto cómo, alguien tan mentalmente desorientado, loco, y torturado podría hacer algo tan delicado para nosotros. Quizás, una parte del viejo Peeta está volviendo a él, dejando al lado al experimento del Capitolio, y si eso sucede sería algo bueno, porque volvería a ser el Peeta Mellark preocupado, fuerte y protector que conocí en el vasallaje, y sería algo más bueno para Katniss, quien le necesita, pero no lo sabe. 

—Felicidades Finn — Me dice Johanna desde el otro lado de la mesa y levanta una copa en mi honor. — Felicidades a ti también, Annie Cresta. Espero que puedan ser muy felices.

—Gracias, Johanna. — dice Annie con una sonrisita. 

Entiendo el mensaje duro que lanza Johanna Mason, su humor amargo me divierte de vez en cuando, y cuando dice "espero que puedan ser muy felices" sé a lo que se refiere. 

Estoy en medio del escuadrón de los rebeldes del Sinsajo, significa que si batallo con ellos por la libertad de Panem puedo morir en batalla, o si Katniss no consigue derrocar a Snow junto a nosotros, podría haber días más oscuros que los que hubo antes y de los que hay ahora. Johanna al igual que Annie, está preocupada. Tanto ella como yo iremos a la guerra y pelearemos por ser libres, y antes de casarme, antes que yo pudiera sobrevivir al vasallaje le hizo jurar que cuidaría de Annie en caso de que yo, o Mags no pudiésemos estar para ella. 

Johanna lo prometió, confió en ella como en nadie más y sé que estará para Annie cuando yo no pueda estarlo, Johanna estará ahí, lo ha estado para mí y lo estará para Annie. Es por eso que le respondo:

—Muchas gracias, Johanna. — le digo a mi amiga — Gracias por todo. 

Acto seguido, Johanna Mason, huraña y enojona como la conozco se acerca a m í a darme un sorpresivo abrazo y se lo recibo. 

—Hay que matar a Snow ya, — me dice en el oído y puedo sentir un leve sollozo — Si queremos vivir en paz hay que aniquilarlo ahora.  

—Todo estará bien Johanna, hay que confiar en Katniss, ella es nuestra esperanza. — le susurro en el abrazo, luego Johanna asiente y me suelta, para luego abrazar a Annie como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

—Cuídalo bien — escucho decirle a Johanna a Annie — Sé fuerte, por él. 

Las celebraciones de las boda sigue en pie, hay más música y baile, puedo ver a Gale, el amigo de Katniss bailando con ella, y con su hermana pequeña, Johanna se les une y toma de la mano a un Haymitch bien arisco, luego se une Sae la grasienta, Dalton, Ron y Beetee coloca un mensaje de felicitaciones por una de las pantallas que él mismo construyo. Annie se acerca a mí y me mira, quiere seguir disfrutando de este dulce momento y yo le acepto la idea. Caminamos juntos en medio de la pista para seguir bailando, y durante unos segundos puedo ver las sonrisas de mis padres, de los padres de Annie y de nuestros amigos que ya no están con nosotros, y puedo ver Mags, a Mags que de seguro debe estar feliz de vernos juntos, por fin. 

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

La celebración ha terminado por órdenes de la presidenta Coin, ella misma me ha entregado las llaves del compartimiento en el que viviremos Annie y yo hasta que la rebelión termine. 

Estoy a solas con Annie, beso su frente de forma protectora y le digo que la amo. Puedo sentir sus nervios, y ella sigue besándome, me toca, me acaricia y me da a entender su amor. "No tienes que hacer esto" le digo, estamos recién casados y podemos dejar el momento para hacer el amor después, además ella es muy inocente... más que eso, es pura, en cambio yo... quizás no la merezco, pero la amo. Y vivir en un mundo sin ella sería muy doloroso.

" _Siempre te he querido Finnick, siempre has sido tú_ " me dice con sus manos en mi rostro, vuelve a besarme y me sienta sobre la cama preparada para nosotros " _Quiero estar contigo, contigo y nadie más. Y ahora por fin puedo hacerlo. ¿Puedes creer que hace unos días esto para mí era impensado?"_

Esta es mi Annie, a quien amo y necesito en mi vida, la tomo de la cintura y la guio hacia mi cuerpo, siento sus latidos sincronizados con los míos, y entre besos y caricias comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestros trajes nupciales. El momento es íntimo y hermoso, romántico y sublime, estamos haciendo el amor, y no hay pudor ni vergüenza, estamos casados. Y nos amamos, eso es lo que importa. 

—¿Podrías repetirme ese poema? — Pregunta Annie sobrecargada en mi pecho — El que dijiste durante tu entrevista antes del vasallaje, fue muy hermoso.

—Lo era — digo — Era para ti.

—Vaya, pensé que era tu despedida para tus admiradoras — bromea y suelta una risita

—Muy graciosa — beso su frente con delicadeza y luego le susurro para que duerma. — " _Mi amor, tú tienes mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Y si muero, mi último pensamiento serán tus labios_."

Annie está dormida, fue un día cargado de emociones para ambos. Acaricio su cabello ondulado mientras duerme

" _Jamás te dejaré sola, amor mío, no otra vez, nunca más_." Le susurro "Lo prometo"

Y sé que será cierto, porque Finnick Odair no hace promesas que no puede cumplir. 


End file.
